The Fire in Which We Burn
by Snowbellz
Summary: Damon's dead but Bonnie, Meredith, Stefan, Elena, and OC Anna keep getting notes that say he's alive! Is it some cruel joke or does Anna finally get her love back with the help of a stranger? Written in OC Anna's POV two more OCs to come Lucion Shadow and Maxirion. Here are the ships Bamon Stelena Merage OC main and OC
1. Chapter 1

"I'll always be with you." He whispered as he leaned in and kissed my neck sending chills down my spine and curling my toes. "I don't want you to go..." I whispered biting my lip a bit. "I don't have a choice cara. I have to find Stefan with Elena and Bonnie." "Then I'll go too." He chuckled a bit. "No cara. Only one dimension is able to handle a woman of such grace." He kissed my forehead and brushed his lips against mine. "I'll be back before you know it." And just like that he walked away towards the gate to the Dark Dimension looking back only to mouth the words 'I love you.' Before disappearing.

I woke with a start my body drenched in sweat. It had been three months since Damon was pronounced dead...and yet my heart, thoughts and dreams returned to him. It was painful to wake up every morning when at night I got to bask in his presence as if he'd never left...I didn't think I could keep this up...I thought that one morning I'd just going to wake up and die from heartbreak induced cardiac arrest. I wiped the tears from my face and swung my feet down to meet the floor. I knew I should get up and go to school for Elena, Bonnie, Meredith, and Stefan's sake but all I wanted to do was crawl back under the covers and into Damon's arms. I shook my head with a sigh and went about my daily routine getting in the shower and crying for an hour, picking out an outfit and make up style that said "I'm fine." and skipping breakfast because why the fuck not. I was just about to walk out the door when my phone rang. I checked the screen with a sigh, it was Elena. Putting a happy cheer to my voice I answered the call. "Hi Elena I was just heading out the door." "Okay good have you eaten?" "Yeah I think a little too much." I lied. "Okay so we're going out for breakfast before school." Damn. Elena could always see through me even over the phone. "Alright." I said with a groan. "Oh and Anna?" "Hm?" "You don't have to pretend that you're okay...grief has no time limit...I would know." She said comfortingly. "I'll be okay really Elena it's been three months I need to get my life back together." I said holding back tears. "Okay I'll meet you outside the gym." "Okay Elena I'll be there." Hanging up the phone and sliding my keys out of my pocket to lock the door I noticed something on my door mat. A note scrawled in nearly perfect calligraphy. I picked it up gingerly and read it outloud before cupping a hand over my mouth and sliding slowly down to the ground with a sob. This had to be a joke no way no way no way. "He's Alive and I Know How To Get Him Back." I checked the note for a sign as to who it was from but there was nothing. A horn honked and Elena stepped out of the car with Stefan and Bonnie in tow. "Did you get the same note?" Elena and Bonnie asked in frantic unison. I nodded slowly holding it up. "Who is it from? Who would do this? Is it a joke are they serious? What the fuck is going on?!" I yelled nearly at the top of my lungs, tears stinging my eyes with every word I spoke. "We don't know but Bonnie has an idea." Elena said turning her lapis lazuli gaze to her Irish redheaded best friend. "I know of someone who can help who has been training me in magic." She said her heart shaped face calm and serious. "Who?" I asked her anxiously. "His name is Lucion Shadow." Stefan stiffened at the name but gave no other indication that he knew who she meant.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Lucion Shadow Friend or Enemy?

It seemed like we had been on the road forever. We had passed umpteen million road signs and not one of them held the location we sought for. I was beginning to think this whole trip was a huge waste of time when Bonnie shouted "STOP THE CAR!" Stefan hit the brakes so hard that I was sure the car was going to flip. Bonnie pointed out the passenger side window and toward an open field. "Are you sure about this place Bonnie? It kind of looks like an empty field." Elena said quirking a brow. "Of course I'm sure I come here to study with him." Bonnie huffed as she stepped out of the car. I unbuckled my seatbelt and followed Bonnie with Elena, Stefan and as a bonus Meredith who had found a note in her shower of all places. Bonnie let out a whistle that kinda sounded a bit like she was calling Shadowfax to come and give her a ride into Mordor. I chuckled a bit at the thought causing everyone to turn and look at me. "Sorry just a funny thought." I said shrugging. Just then we heard a few twigs snap off in the distance and everyone including Bonnie looked a bit worried, our attention now on the forest off to our right. The rustling got closer and Meredith put her hand on her fighting stave while I reached for my hip which was weird considering I don't have a weapon and wouldn't really know what to do with one if I had it. Suddenly a burst of air blasted through the field knocking everyone but Bonnie to the ground and a massive wolf stepped out of the trees and took a protective stance in front of Bonnie. "Mina! It's okay they're friends. Lucion come get Mina before she eats my friends!" A tall muscular figure stepped out of the shadows and gave a small whistle causing the wolf to whimper and sit her tongue now lolling out of the side of her mouth in a playful grin. "Bonnie what have I told you about bringing strangers here without notice?" The figure asked. His voice though smooth like silk had a steely tone to it, but man did it give me goosebumps. "I know I know but its an emergency." "Emergency? Hm. Alright. But next time at least tell me a few minutes in advance through the mind link I've been teaching you. You need practice anyways." I could hear the smirk in voice as he spoke. Bonnie turned bright red and looked down at her feet. "Now let's see if we can't scrape your friends up out of the dirt shall we?" He finally emerged completely into the light revealing reddish blonde-brown hair, an angelicly sculpted face, smoking hot body features, and the most complexly colored hazel eyes I had ever seen. He helped Stefan up with ease and gave him a small nod. "Stefan. It's nice to see you again." Elena was the next to speak. "You two know eachother?" She asked sitting up and picking twigs out of her golden curtain of silk. Lucion turned to her a devilish grin on his face. "Yes but I'd like to know you more." Stefan cleared his throat sternly. "This is Elena, my fiance." Lucion nodded a bit. "My apologies. You're a very lucky man." He then helped Elena to her feet and turned to Meredith who quickly and snidely protested. "I can get up on my own mutt." I quirked a brow at that one a bit confused he didn't have the slightest look or feel about him that suggested werewolf...or vampire for that matter. Lucion chuckled before turning to me his smile quickly fading and his eyes churning into a deep emerald green. "And who might this lovely lady be?" He asked as he held out his hand to help me up. "Anna." I replied taking his hand and standing up. "Well if you don't mind me saying so Anna you are quite gorgeous." He purred kissing the top of my hand with a small bow. "Normally I'd say that I don't but as we're here to find out what you know about bringing the love of my life back, I do mind." I said coldly blocking all thoughts of attraction completely from my mind. He smirked a bit but his eyes indicated a slight discomfort at my tone. "So who is it we're trying to bring back? Oh wait I bet I can guess. Hmmmmmm...Damon Salvatore." He turned to us with a bright smile. Stefan nodded, Elena blushed, Bonnie returned the smile, and me and Meredith glared, or well I did my best to glare at him. "And you'd like to know what? How to do it? Or who knows how?" "We all recieved notes that someone knew how to bring him back. It wasn't signed by anyone so we decided to ask you for help on finding out who sent them." Bonnie said shaking the red curls out of her eyes. "Can I see?" Lucion asked holding out his hand to me. I smiled sarcastically and handed him the note. It wasn't even a few seconds after he read that he was laughing so hard he nearly burst into tears. "What's so funny?" Meredith demanded. "The fact that this pompous asshole thinks that you guys are just going to walk into the trap he has laid out in hopes of getting your precious Damon back." He finally ceased his laughter and turned a bit more serious. "The notes are from Klaus. However the ones who can help you bring Damon back if anyone are me and my distant brother Maxirion." He smiled at that last bit glancing to Meredith who cringed and blurted out. "No way are we getting help from that leech and this genetically confused mutt!" I turned to her a bit surprised and confused by her outburst. "What are you talking about Mere?" I asked. "The person he is referring to is a vampire lord and the person we are currently in the company of is Lucion Shadow and he is the king of Lycans. Not werewolves like mythology would have them stated but a mixture between both vampire and wolf. And I'll be damned if I'll trust either of those two around my friends." Meredith snapped. 'Oh shit.' My mind whispered. 'What have we been dragged into this time?'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The Journey to Maxirion

Lucion's house was quite a bit different from places I was used to. There were weapons and books everywhere but most surprisingly a typewriter sat in the corner of the room on the desk next to the PC. Lucion followed my gaze and stuttered an explanation. "Uh..I just write s-some erm fanfiction from time to time." He turned a dark red before clearing his throat. "Okay so uh who wants to help me pack?" He asked with a smirk. "Pack? What for?" Bonnie asked. "Max does not live around here in fact he doesn't even live in this dimension so yeah we're going to have to pack. Oh and travel light we're gonna have a long journey on foot." He said matter of factly. "On foot?" Elena groaned. "Yeah. Let's just say he isn't much of a convenient locator." He chuckled at the joke that obviously only he was in the loop of before handing each one of us a suitcase. "Go home and pack only the essentials which means ladies please leave your cosmetics behind. You look fantastic without them anyways." He said flashing a smile. 'Okay so he's definitely a compulsive flirt. Let's hope my compulsiveness stays out of the mix.' Meredith scowled at him but snatched her suitcase and made the trek to the car. "Anna? Can I speak with you?" He asked this time completely serious. I raised a brow but nodded some. "Sure. Why not?" I dropped my suitcase by the door and headed over to him. "I don't want you to get your hopes up. Okay? Alot of things can go wrong with missions like this and I don't want you to think that we're for certain going to be able to bring him back. I can tell you're still hurt from losing him in the first place and if what you're going to feel after realizing we can't bring him back is anything close to what you're feeling now...It's going to destroy you. I don't want to see that happen to you. You have great things to accomplish in life and I want to see you accomplish them." He said with a reassuring smile. "Thanks but I'm pretty sure the greatest accomplishment of my life is going to be living through my last year of college." I said with a laugh. He smiled as though he knew something that I didn't before ushering me out the door. "Be ready for anything to happen." He said before closing the door behind me. 'Anything?'

The next morning we were all loaded up into Stefan's car yet again but this time it was to a gate to the Dark Dimension that Lucion knew how to gain entry to. "You're going to want to turn here and kill your lights." He spoke from beside me. I don't know why he insisted on being placed beside me but he sure made a comfy pillow on the way. Stefan did as he was told and killed the car completely. Stepping out of the car I could sense the gate before I even got to it. The hair on my arms and neck crackled with electricity from the Power it was radiating. "You okay?" Lucion asked as he stepped up beside me. I blinked a few times because as he stepped next to me the electricity intensified making me shiver. "Yeah. I'm good." I said moving forward. Lucion waved his hand slowly as if drawing a door in the air and said an incantation that probably only Bonnie could understand. Suddenly the ground split open and a door appeared in front of him and swung open spilling dark red and purple light onto the ground. Lucion stepped in first then Elena and Stefan holding hands and then a very excited Bonnie with a pissed off Meredith in tow. I stepped up to the doorway and ran my fingers across the wooden door the wood sparking and singeing a bit at my touch. I drew back my hand a bit surprised but decided it probably did that when anyone touched the door and headed through the doorway.

The Dark Dimension looked so different from what Elena and Bonnie had described. It was bathed completely in crimson light yes but it wasn't scary at all in fact it kind of felt like home for some reason. Lucion took my hand and guided our group through the crowd. "Me and Elena had to wear slave rings last time." Bonnie said. "Well not this time hun. I've got you guys covered trust me." I was going to ask him what he meant by that when something caught my attention a slave girl was being whipped, so hard she bled, in the middle of the street. "Eyes up front sweetie." Lucion whispered in my ear directing my gaze the other way. We kept walking for what seemed like forever before we reached the edge of town. "Alright. Now you'll want to stay very close to me and don't wander off or you'll get easily lost." He said before heading off into the desert. 'Shit. I didn't prepare for this!' I thought as I stepped into the sand. 'Whoa...the sand..is cold.' I gave Elena a confused look. She shrugged and continued onward through the sands after Lucion. I followed suit but wondered what kind of place this was. It was full of Power I could practically taste it in the air. The thought also occurred to me when I started being able to feel and taste Power. Lucion held his hand up in gesture for us to stop. "Fuck." He muttered just loud enough for me to hear. "What?" I asked, but as I followed his gaze I knew I had my answer. There was a battle raging on between what looked like vampires and werewolves. "I thought this war was already settled." Stefan said furrowing his brow. "Me too. But it seems as though Maxi's had enough of the bullshit. Although he's not on the field...odd." "Why is that odd?" I asked. "Cuz he's kind of a in the middle of the battle type of guy." Lucion scanned the area for a way around the fight. "It looks like we don't have a choice we'll have to sneak through and hope we don't get dragged into it." My gaze snapped over to him. "You can't be serious." He sighed a bit. "There's no way around it." He took my hand and I took Elena's to make a chain. We headed through the battle field dodging flying body parts, weapons, and blood the whole way. Then something happened. Our chain got broken by a charging pack of wolves and I fell to the ground getting lost amongst the fight. I couldn't see a way out or anyone from my group. My fear rose and my breathing quickened as I looked for someone I recognized. The war just kept on raging around me blows and weapons getting closer and closer until finally I snapped. "STOP!" I shouted at the top of my lungs flinging out my arms on either side of me I felt a burst of heat and the ground shook beneath me but the battle around me had ceased. Everyone and everything turned their gaze to me. I panted looking around again for my friends and stumbled towards them when I finally found them. Lucion caught me in his arms as the world around me faded to black.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 What's Wrong With Me?

I awoke to the sound of hushed voices and scurrying footsteps somewhere beneath me. I sat up quickly, remembering what had just happened, but fell back due to the pain that was coursing through every inch of my body. "Easy Anna." I heard Lucion whisper as his hand touched my shoulder. "How did that happen?" I asked looking at him. His eyebrows furrowed as he tried to think of the words to say. "You're a Matsuyama. It's in your blood." An unfamiliar voice spoke out. "You, my friend, are meant to be so much more than what you are now." The voice continued. "Your bloodline says pureblood vampire and mage but yet here you sit a human with uncontrollable strength and Power." "Max. Back off. She just woke up you can't exactly throw things at her all at once." "My bad. Just letting her know that whoever locked away her vampiric side and magic really fucked her over." "Max!" Lucion snapped. "What?" Max replied with a shrug. "Look, Anna. Whatever happened out there took a great amount of Power and skill but it wasn't good. It nearly killed you. So we need to find out what exactly is hiding just beneath the surface and free it before it destroys you." Lucion spoke softly touching the side of my face with his hand. "We'll do it together I promise." "What about Damon?" I asked looking towards Max. "He can wait hun he's not going anywhere. Right now you are a danger to yourself and the rest of the group if we can't get you in control of whatever is going on with you." Lucion then turned his gaze to Max. "Any ideas?" Max chuckled. "Plenty." "Let me rephrase. Any helpful ideas?" Max looked as though he was going to say something but stopped and kind of pouted a bit. "No. You take all the fun out of everything." He said crossing his arms. He reminded me a bit of a little kid when you tell him he can't have icecream for breakfast. Lucion laughed out loud nearly falling out of his chair and Max just glared at me. "What?" I asked confused. "The first thing we're going to teach is how to keep your thoughts to yourself." Lucion said wiping a tear from his eye. Max just huffed and leaned against the wall. "I'm hungry." I said as my stomach growled its protest. "I'll go fix you something. Max...place nice or no dessert." He added with a burst of laughter as he walked out the bedroom door. "Watch it mutt or you'll sleep outside with the rest of the dogs." "Awww lighten up Maxi it's only a joke." Lucion said with a grin. Max slammed the door in his face and then turned to me. "So...You're the one who's trying to bring Damon back." He said with an eyeroll. "Yeah. I love him." He tsked. "Damon is not for you." I quirked a brow. "Excuse me?" "He's too...ugh. You need someone better than that." He said making a face of disgust. "Who do you suggest? You?" I asked with a sarcastic snort. "Well you'd certainly enjoy it." He replied with a wink. "But I was thinking more along the lines of Lucion." He added with a smirk. "Playing the wingman card on a recovering woman? Weak sauce." He laughed. "Not exactly. He didn't tell you?" "Tell me what?" I asked narrowing my eyes in annoyance. "He has a huge crush on you and wants to know if you'll have his children." I heard a sudden growl from downstairs before something was thrown through the door hitting Max in the side of the head. "Ow! Hey Sage made those and we all know he can't cook. It's like throwing a fucking rock!" "That's the point!" I heard Lucion retort from the kitchen. I snickered a bit at the wounded vampire. "What're you laughing at?" He asked tossing the 'rock-biscuit' in my direction. I ducked and it soared through the window shattering the glass. Apparently it decided it hadn't done enough damage yet because a few seconds later we heard a loud ass yipe from below and a voice calling up to us "Thanks I thought he had me there!" I burst into laughter and imagined a Mortal Kombat like battle going on down there Round One fight! Finish him! Flying biscuit of death! YOU WIN! Max laughed too and I could only assume I had thought outloud again. Lucion appeared with a tray full of chinese food which surprised the hell out of me because I hadn't told him what I liked which meant that someone had been giving away my secrets. "I had a chat with Bonnie and the crew about what to make because I had absolutely no clue what you liked." He scratched the back of his head turning a slight pink while Max sat over in the corner and snickered. "Can it Maxi!" "Or what Lucy you gonna mark your territory on the carpet so I have to rub your nose in it and tap you on the nose with a newspaper?" Max asked teasingly before smacking Lucion ontop of the head with a rolled up newspaper. Lucion growled and tackled him to the ground. It wasn't long before the two of them were rolling around the room knocking shit over and cursing at one another whenever a good move was made. "HEY!" I shouted at the two who suddenly stopped mid-roll at the sound of my voice. "If you're gonna rough house can you take it out of the room so I can eat please?" They looked at eachother before looking back at me with a nod and rolling out of the room. Apparently they forgot about he stairs because I heard alot of thuds Oofs and curses on the way down. I shook my head with a laugh and ate in peace.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Learning Control. Magic and Blood?

We started my training at dawn. I really wish we would have waited until later on in the evening because I didn't get any sleep with all the noise the three guys were making downstairs. Sage was reading all night so he got an excuse from my sourness this morning. Lucion was going on and on about something that my mind was too tired to pick up on. "Anna!" He called making me jump. "Hm?" "I'm trying to show you how to meditate not sleep." He scolded. "I'm sorry you guys kept me up all night with your loud games and wrestling." I sighed and tried once more to 'meditate' instead of sleep. This time felt different...peaceful kind of like sleeping but with more energy flowing in and out. "Uh Anna?" Lucion whispered. "Hm?" "You wanna open your eyes for a second? But slowly and don't panic." He said cautiously. I opened my eyes and looked down at him. "What? Why would I-" Then it hit me. The reason why I had to look down at him was because I was levitating over him. I gasped but kept my focus so as not to fall. "How do I get down?" I asked a bit scared. "Just relax focus on your breathing and will yourself downward." I nodded and did as he said. Once I felt the ground beneath me I opened my eyes and directed my gaze to him. "Impressive Bonnie hasn't even learned that yet. I mean she gets up there and then panics and falls. Usually on me." He said with a chuckle. I laughed a bit and tilted my head a bit. "I wanna try something." He raised a brow but didn't say anything. I reached over a put one hand on the back of his neck at the beginning of his spine and one on his lower back and focused all my energy to my fingertips imagining a line of electricity running in between my hands. Lucion shivered with a content growl. I giggled some and removed my hands sitting in front of him. "Why'd you stop?" I shrugged. He smirked and continued on with the next lesson which just happened to be telekinesis. I sat watched quietly as he picked up a glass of water telekinetically and dumped it over a sleeping Maxirion's head. Max jumped up startled, now soaked and glared in our direction. Lucion pointed at me mouthing 'She did it.'. I scoffed a bit and smacked him upside the head with a laugh. Max decided he'd had enough of our shenanagins and headed inside. Lucion and I exchanged glances and started laughing uncontrollably. "Why'd you blame that on me?" He laughed with a shrug. "Cuz he won't kill you." Just then a glass of water dumped onto his head causing his to sputter a bit. I fell over laughing and holding my sides. "Why you little!" He said before tickling my sides making me laugh even harder. "St-stop!" I said gasping for air. "Fine." He released me and laid beside me gazing up at the sky. I regained my breath and poked him in the side. He twitched a bit and raised a brow. "So what's the plan for the other thing?" I asked propping myself up on my elbow. "I don't know. That's what Max is supposed to be looking into." He replied with a sigh. "And I have." Max said from behind me before grabbing Lucion's hand, slicing it with a letter opener and forcefully pressing it against my mouth, already agape from surprise. "Max what the fuck?!" Lucion growled. "Just be patient she only needs a bit more." He replied forcing a bit more of Lucion's blood into my system before pulling it away leaving me coughing and wiping blood from my lips. "Why?" I asked with a glare. Max shrugged a bit. "I found a book in my library on purebloods and it mentioned Lucion's bloodline so I thought hey why not wing it." "You idiot my blood can kill her if your theory is wrong!" Lucion barked angrily. "Relax if she dies I'll bring her back. That's plan B for unlocking her full potential." He snapped back rolling his eyes. "Max so help me if something happens to her I swear to god I'll-" I didnt hear the rest of the conversation over my own screams of agony before passing out yet again.

I slowly sat up and rubbed my eyes looking around the room at the blurred figures surrounding me. "Anna? Are you okay?" Lucion demanded his voice full of worry. I nodded wincing a bit. "Please be a bit quieter." A voice like wind chimes whispered. 'That was what I was going to say.' 'That's what you did say hun' Lucion's voice replied in my head. "I sound different." I said now recognizing my voice. Lucion chuckled a bit. "What?" I asked quirking my brow a bit at his chuckle and a bit at the fact that my mouth didn't feel right. "You need to look in the mirror sweetie." I sprang to my feet and ran to the bathroom going straight for the mirror. He was right, I nearly fell over at the sight. My hair that had once been a medium brown and down to the back of my shoulders was now chocolate brown and down to my waist. My eyes were a deep crimson and my face was a perfect creme color. But what struck me most was the fangs that were now protruding out of my mouth. "MAX WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?!" Lucion met me in the hall way and wrapped his arms around me to calm me down. "He just did what he had to hun. You're vampiric side is finally awake and we can fully train you on how to control everything." I relaxed a bit and looked up at him. "You're gorgeous." I whispered before passing out in his arms once more.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Pureblood

I woke to someone brushing the hair out of my face with gentle fingers. "Hm?" I opened my eyes to see Lucion smiling at me with gentle eyes, "Shhhh. Don't move. You're okay you're just vampiricly starved after 14 years of being locked away in a human shell." I blinked a bit. "What is that smell?" It smelled sweet kind of like lilac and honeysuckle. "Oh that would be breakfast." He said handing me a coffee mug. I took the cup from him and sniffed at it, sure enough it was what I had been smelling. I slowly put rim to my lips and sipped. I nearly spit it out as soon a it touched my tongue, gagging a bit. I practically thre mug back at him. "Here. Take it." Lucion took the cup from my hands a bit confused. He took a sip and looked back at me. "What's wrong with it?" He asked a worried expression crossing his face. "I don't know it tasted so good but my body just couldn't take it." "Max! Get in here!" He shouted. "Why are you shouting this early in the fucking morning?!" Max snarled. "She can't drink human blood." "What?" Max asked with a look that questioned intelligence. "She can't drink human blood Max!" Lucion snapped back. "What do you mean?" "Her body rejected it as soon as touched her tongue. She said it tasted fine but she almost spit it out she was gagging so hard." Max sighed a bit. "So find out what she needs so I can fucking sleep! Feed her yourself or something!" He then turned on his heel and stormed out slamming the door behind him. Lucion looked at me blushing a bit. "You can if you want." "I'm not sure I can..." I replied weakly. "Here." He took his wrist and bit into it causing himself to bleed before resting it in front of my face. The smell was like fresh rain in spring and...chocolate. I looked to him unsure only to see him nod in confirmation. Taking his arm in my hands I gently licked the wound before sinking my fangs into his wrist with a content but hungry sigh. He groaned a bit as I bit deeper his hand stroking my hair gently as I drank heavily pulling his wrist tighter against my lips. "Mn. Anna. T-too much hun." I pulled back quickly with a gasp a tingling heat radiating from the head of my crown to the tip of my toes. I looked to him to make sure he was alright and he gasped lightly making me quirk a brow. "Your eyes are silver." He whispered brushing my hair out of my face. A slight blush stained my cheeks and I turned away from him a bit ashamed. "What's wrong?" "Nothing." I sstated coldly before removing myself from the building for a walk.

Hours had passed but I didn't care. I needed to find Damon and bring him back he'd be able to make sense of what's happening to me. I am not falling for Lucion I am in love with Damon. Damon, Damon, DAMON! I repeated that over and over in my brain but it didnt stop me from touching my lips blushing lightly. I continued to wander for awhile before I cam across what looked to be an old mansion of some sort. Although the air around it seemed strange it felt so familiar...so safe. I walked through the double doors and went straight up stairs to the biggest room, the one with french doors leading out to the balcony. Why did this place seem so much like home? I could almost point out what went where so long ago. I explored the house hoping to discover that this was just dejavu from a dream but I was finding that I knew what every room was used for and what was in each one. Finally I decided that I should go to the attic because it was the one place I hadn't been and didn't feel like I'd been there either. I flung open the attic door and crawled in finding nothing but old letters from some guy to some girl, photo albums, old lamps, and what looked like an old flute case. Just as I reached to open it, "Anna?" "Stefan! What are you doing here?" I asked pressing against his chest lightly. "Looking for you obviously. That and I saw a strange light coming from that case there." My attention switched over to where he meant, I too, saw the strange light. "Stay back." "Like hell I will you're not going Sherlock Holmesing alone." I shook my head and continued to try the latches on the case. "Anna. Don't go near that thing." Stefan warned. His voice was lost to me as the object was also calling to me, singing to me. I opened it to find a staff much like Meredith's fighting stave. I held it in my hands and a name whispered across my mind. "Artemis." As I brushed my fingers against the cool metal light exploded from it making me almost drop it. As the light faded I found that it had shaped itself into a giant scythe. "Anna that's a vampire hunting weapon it can hurt you." Stefan said urgently trying to get me to put it down. "I know what it is...It was built for me." I said softly.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Family Reunion

Stefan put his hand on my shoulder. "We should go Anna." I shook my head in defiance. "I can't. I know this place I need to find out why." He blinked a bit but nodded. "Alright but we have to make it quick. Everyone's worried that something's happened to you." We headed down the attic stairs and down to the main hall. I ran my fingers across the ebony and ivory keys of an old grand piano that was positioned in front of a large bay window. A few tunes came to mind but I pushed them to the back of my mind so I could focus more on the room. I made my way over to the fireplace and stood in front of it gazing over all the picture frames that were pretty much undecipherable due to the dust and dirt. I went to wipe one of the frames clean when I heard a crunch of glass beneath my feet. Stefan followed my gaze and lifted my foot picking the frame up before I could do anymore damage to the glass. Not like I could have done much worse because as soon as he picked it up all the glass fell out and all that remained was a slightly weathered photo. Stefan inhaled sharply and moved the photo out of my reach. "What is it Stefan? Let me see!" I said grabbing at the photo. "Uh. It's nothing. Why don't we just look at the others first? Maybe they'll be a bit more helpful huh?" I gave him a stern look but dropped the subject and returned my gaze to the mantle photos. I picked up the one furthest to the right and wiped the glass clean with my shirt. It was a picture of a gorgeous woman playing the piano. Her face was so calming and happy with her chocolate brown locks barely able to stay out of the way of her playing fingers. Something about the photo made me smile...I had to take it with me for some reason. I broke the glass out retrieving the picture and placing it in my pocket. The next frame held an image of the same woman but with a very handsome man waltzing her around the old ballroom the chandelier casting of gold and red brown shimmers of his hair as he looked at woman with such love...I took and pocketed that picture as well. What I saw in the next one made me gasp and drop the frame. It was a picture of the two holding 4 year old me in their arms. The woman kissing my cheek making little me giggle and the man held my palm up to his face kissing it as well. Those were my parents, my actual birth parents. I slid to my knees scraping all the glass off of the picture with teary eyes not even minding the cuts I got from the broken shards. Stefan reached his hand out as if to offer comfort but pulled away just letting me breathe for a bit. "What's in the other one Stefan?" I asked sniffling. "Here." He sighed a bit defeated. I took the picture and screamed at its face. Standing next to 4year old me in a family photo of me and my parents tussling my hair around was Klaus. "Why such surprise love?" A voice said from behind me making me jump and back away. There he stood. The monster who had caused me and my friends so much misery in the past, one of the very reasons Damon was ripped away from us, Klaus. "Niklaus." I said with a glare. "Little sister." He replied with a taunting grin. "Don't call me that." I replied with a hiss. "Aw. What's wrong baby sister? We can be a family again. You're all grown up to be the age you were meant to be and I'm back in town. How should we celebrate? Picnic? Barbeque? A family trip to the zoo?" He chuckled a bit. "From where I sit it kinda look like we're already there. I see the fullgrown jackass now." I said rolling my eyes. He growled and started towards me only to be stopped by Stefan's hand on his chest. "You should leave. She's had enough excitement for one day Klaus." "Salvatore take that hand off me before you lose it." Klaus barked. "Stop both of you. Klaus, I don't want you in my life and I never will. Whatever lovely family bonding moments you had planned for us, I'm not interested in and I certainly do not know why you are in a family photo with me but I sure as hell don't want to find out. Nor do I care. So why don't you leave me and MY FAMILY alone?" "Family? Family? You consider this whelp and his little group of friends to be family?! They're not even close OUR FAMILY was full of Power and Magik. These clowns you call family don't even possess an ounce of what OUR FAMILY once did. Neither did I to be honest. I was adopted by your loving mom and dad. They took me in and raised me as their own but seeing you flourish into your gifts and Power and how they fawned over you, I decided to take that Power for myself. Just to be part of the family. But they stepped in and I had no choice but to kill them." He ranted his face getting red from lack of oxygen as he spoke. I stared him down. "You? You killed my parents?" "Yes and your baby sister too but that was after they found a way to lock your abilities away from me. Your baby sister died because she hadn't nearly the amount of Power I needed yet and I was quite angry for not being able to take yours." I bit my lip so hard it bled in anger. Reaching to my hip I retrieved Artemis and unlocked its full potential, pointing the blade to Klaus' neck. "Anna? W-where did you find this?" Klaus stuttered a bit before steeling his features to show no fear. "In the attic with my parents' things. Next to it was a note that said 'Fuck you.'" I replied with a smirk. "See that's where you fail Anna." He smiled knocking Artemis from my grasp and pinning me to the wall by my throat. "Your childish games make you lose focus and grip apparently." He hissed delighted in himself. Just then a rock bouced off the side of his head. "Hey Klaus why don't you pick one someone who's less likely to have the same dress size as you?" Stefan spouted taking a defensive stance. Klaus looked back and forth between the two of us before back handing me to the floor and tackling Stefan out the window. I was left on my hands and knees spitting out blood and muttering every curse word in the book before standing up and starting for Artemis. It was kicked away just as it became within my reach and I was thrown aside hitting the piano and shattering it to pieces. "Goddamn it Klaus." I coughed picking wood splinters out of my skin. "Where's Stefan?" "Oh he's fine I had no need to kill him so I just snapped his neck he'll be awake within a few hours. But sadly you won't be able to tell him goodbye." He replied picking me up by my throat and tilting my head to expose my neck. "Goodbye, baby sister." I closed my eyes waiting for him to kill me but instead I fell to the ground and a fight ensued between Klaus and someone that I couldn't make out through my watery eyes. All I could tell was that someone was being ripped apart and I really hoped it was Klaus. I picked up a broken leg of the piano to use as a weapon in case the person who provailed was Klaus. All movement in the room stopped and there was only heavy breathing and then hurried footsteps toward me I looked away and pointed the broken leg of the piano at the figure. "Anna honey it's me drop the piano leg." I heard Lucion say. I cried out in relief and threw the piece of wood away, smacking a now conscious Stefan in forehead before throwing myself into Lucion's arms crying so hard I thought I would melt. "It's alright love I've got you now." He whispered into my hair before kissing the top of my head. "My family..my family.." I sobbed. "I know love, I know. Shhhh." Lucion looked to Stefan as if to ask if he was alright. Stefan gave a nod and went about cleaning up the mess on the floor that was now Klaus. I sniffled and look into Lucion's eyes. "I want to see them." I whispered, my voice shaky. He nodded "Alright sweetie we'll go see them right away."

We arrived at the cemetary quicker than I thought we would have. I stepped into the family plot and fell to my knees teary eyed, placing black roses on each headstone before cutting a lock of my hair to tie around each rose. "Hi mom. I did good. I graduated high school but I don't think I can go back to college now." I said with a small laugh before turning to the other stone. "Dad, I wish you could see me see how far I've come since you guys left. My heart is torn between two people and I don't know how to deal with it." I sighed a few more tears rolling down my cheeks. "Goodbye Mom and Dad. I wish I could've had you with me as I grew up into well...this." I sobbed gesturing to my form. Stefan hugged me from behind. "They were. They saw it all through your eyes." I buried my face in his chest and cried to my heart's content.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Sorry for the short Chapter but I had to end it quickly so I could start switching POV's yes we're doing that now. I kind of feel like it's too much toward the OC's rather than the VD characters so we'll hit everyone's POV at least once before the story's through.

Chapter 8 The return of Damon?

I rose one morning feeling...content...happy even it had been a week since I visited my parents' house and gravestones and to be honest I felt complete knowing that I had them and having pictures of them made it even better. Also the fact that their murderer was finally gone held weight to it as well. I went downstairs and started making breakfast for the house. "I smell bacon." Said a very tired and nappy headed Bonnie with a yawn. "Mmm me too." Elena responded sitting at the table. "You look cheery this morning." Meredith said looking a bit joyful herself. "As do you." I said raising a brow. "What happened? Did you have a dream about murdering Max?" I asked with a laugh. "Eh not exactly." She replied coloring a bit. "Goodmorning ladies." Sage said with a smile before pecking Meredith on the crown making her blush darker. "Oh." I said blinking before returning to my task. Stefan shuffled in with a yawn and sat beside Elena resting his head on her shoulder. I looked around the table for any sign of Lucion or Max joining us. "Where are Lucion and Max?" I asked a hand on my hip. Everyone exchanged glances before shaking their heads and shrugging. Letting out a sigh I served the table before leaving the kitchen to search for the two breakfast skippers. "Lucion? Max?" I called up the stairs. No answer. "Hm." A door creaked open off to my right capturing my attention. I swung it open and headed down the staircase it concealed toward what seemed like a basement. I heard hushed voices as I rounded the corner and what I saw there nearly brought me down to my knees. Damon sat there, chained to the wall while Lucion and Max interrogated him. "What happened before you escaped the ash?" Max asked with a hiss. "I don't remember!" Snapped Damon. "Damon!" I called out running toward the prisoner. "What are you doing to him?" I asked as I knelt beside Damon before being pulled away by Lucion. "He doesn't have any memory of us or your friends." He whispered. "I won't let anyone near him until he remembers. It could be dangerous." "He won't hurt me Lucion he loves me." I said struggling against his hold. "He doesn't remember you Anna! I showed him a picture explained everything about you. He doesn't know you!" I broke free and cupped Damon's face in my hands looking into his eyes. "Damon. You know me. It's Anna remember? The girl you left behind when you went into the Dark Dimension to find your brother Stefan with Elena and Bonnie?" I searched for any sign of acknowledgement on his face hoping he would remember. Suddenly I saw a spark of recognition in his eyes and smiled. I should've waited for him to speak first..."Bonnie! Where's Bonnie? Where is my redbird?" He growled pushing me away and looking at Max. "She's fine she's upstairs." Max replied looking to me to see if I was okay. I nodded and stood up brushing the dirt off of myself before wheeling around and running up the stairs. Lucion persued me to the top and took me in his arms. "It's alright he'll get his memory back I promise." "How did he get here?" I asked looking up at him. "Max and I found him wandering around naked on the grounds he didn't remember much of anything except for crawling out of a pile of ash and walking until he found a door leading him here." I sighed a bit trying not to cry. "And the only one he remembers is Bonnie..." I shook my head and ripped myself out his arms. "I need air."

I stepped out into the crisp morning breeze wondering to myself what exactly I had done to deserve all of the shit I had been handed.'My parents were murdered, my adopted brother was their killer, Damon died but he's now back from the grave but all he can think about is Bonnie, and I have to practice control so I don't kill everyone that I love and care about over some emotional breakdown, and worst of all is that I think I'm falling for Lucion and he probably most definitely will never feel the same way, plus technically I'm still with Damon! ' I sat there thinking about absolutely everything meanwhile, a storm was brewing to the south.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 If Love Can't Cure Amnesia

(Damon's POV)

I tugged against the chains that now held me captive as I looked back on how exactly it was that I had gotten here. I remember a face, a heartshaped face framed by flaming red curls, a face that within it held two bright emerald orbs and little angel kissed freckles across the nose. Now that face after all this time had a name. "Bonnie." I whispered. She was the face that made me crawl out of the pit of ash and toward the light. There was another face, one that was smooth a silk and milky white, it held bright lights of lapis lazuli blue, framed by a curtain of gold. If only I knew the name for this face. Yet something about this face said she did not belong to me. Yes, she belonged to my brother. His name and face also escaped my mind, but the most troubling part of my memory loss was who that gorgeous woman was that was here before talking to me, this Anna. I didn't recall her face being there when I was alone in the dark...Maybe it will come back to me...

(Elena's POV)

"Damon is here?" I asked putting my hands on my hips. "Why is he not out here with the rest of us so we can welcome him back properly?" I was beyond mad at this point. "Love he's having a bit of memory loss and until his memory comes back he can't be trusted." Stefan replied. "But wouldn't it help jog his memory if he were to see and talk to us?"I huffed. "That is exactly why we have visiting hours." Lucion replied sourly. "What crawled up your ass and died?" Meredith snapped at him. "The fact that I seem to be the only one in the room grasping the concept of how dangerous a Powerful vampire with amnesia can be and the problems that could present themselves if he were allowed to just wander amongst the band of merrymen we seem to have going on here." He growled back. 'Oi this is going to be a long night.' I left the group to bicker back and forth about Damon while I got some air. Anna was sitting on the front stoop gazing off into the distance. "Don't worry Anna he'll come around." I said touching her shoulder reassuringly. "I really wish people would stop telling me that." She replied bitterly. "Why?" I asked a bit shocked at her contempt for the situation. "Because. He's supposed to love me and yet he doesn't even know who I am. All he knows and loves now is Bonnie." She said with a sigh. "Well maybe when he remembers he'll fall for you all over again." "That's the sad part. The sad part is that I don't really want him to." She looked at me with glistening eyes. "What?!" "I think I'm falling for someone else and I don't want to put him through that..." My night just got a whole lot more complicated...

(Bonnie's POV)

I headed down the stairs to the basement cautiously half expecting Damon to be hostile, but as soon as I rounded the corner he relaxed with a smile. "Redbird." I looked at him in shock. "You remember me?" He nodded. "I held onto your face through the darkness. My love for you brought me back." I colored some and my heart started doing some weird little dance. "No. You love Anna." He was taken back by this. "I don't know her." I nodded. "Yes you do. Let me show you." I knelt in front of him and put my hands against either temple, projecting all of my memories into his mind. I showed him everyone and everything that had ever happened in my life and our life as friends even a very disraught looking Anna when she found out he was gone. That had to have been the worst night of all of our lives. Damon blinked and looked up at me. "I want to see her." He said flatly. I was a bit hurt that him and I would never be together but I knew my place and I knew where he belonged and that was at Anna's side. "I'll get her." I said with a smile. "Redbird?" "Hm?" "Don't ever be sad for me or because of me." He replied with kind eyes. Oh god, he's become the Damon that I fell in love with the kinder side...the loving side.

(Anna's POV)

Bonnie was the next to step outside to talk to me. 'Here we go more tears.' "Damon wants to see you." She said with a small smile. I could see the disappointment in her eyes but I overlooked it on a count of the fact that Damon was asking for me. I ran down the stairs and sat myself in front of him. He looked up at me with an emotion I had never seen on him before...guilt. "Anna I'm sorry." "For what?" I asked tilting my head a bit. "I told you I'd come back but I didn't and now it's even harder to talk to you because...I found along the way here and even more so when Bonnie gave me my memories back that...I'm in love with Bonnie. I have a need to protect her, hold her, make sure that nothing touches that sweet face but me..." I winced and turned away from him. 'This is it.' I thought. 'This is the day I die from heartbreak induced cardiac arrest.' "I loved you Anna I did. But our trip through the dark dimension and all that time I spent alone in the dark...made me realize that I love Bonnie now more than I've ever loved anything...you can hate me but please don't be mad at Bonnie." I took a gulp of air and turned back to him tears streaming down my face. "I don't hate you..or Bonnie. I hate myself for being so stupid as to let you go alone...as to fall so hard for someone that needs such sweet innocence in his life rather than...whatever the hell I am." I leaned in and pecked him on the lips before standing up and storming out in tears the last thing I heard from behind me was "Anna I'm sorry!" I slammed the front door behind me and kept running until I reached the beach. I hadn't really thought about it before but the crimson light of the dark dimension made everything look like it was bloodsoaked. I heard footsteps and a voice behind me but I ignored it hoping it was someone coming to kill me.

(Lucion's POV)

It seemed like hours before I was able to find her. She was sitting there in the sand with her legs pulled up to her chest. "Anna?" No reply. I sat down beside her and stroked her arm with my fingertips. "What happened love?" She turned to me with dark eyes. "He doesn't love me anymore. He loves Bonnie! Even with the memories he got back from Bonnie, he still loves her! I went through hell to try and get him back only to find out that the man I loved the man I would give my life for doesn't love me anymore!" The sea churned and rose with her voice. "Anna honey you need to calm down." Bad move. "CALM DOWN HOW CAN I CALM DOWN MY WORLD DOESN'T LOVE ME ANYMORE?" Thunder and lightning errupted from the sky. "Breathe love breathe!" I shouted over the thunder. "I DON'T WANT TO BREATHE I DON'T WANT TO FEEL! I JUST WANT TO-" The rest wasn't heard because we were swept of the beach by a giant wave pulling us to god knows where all the while clinging to eachother hoping that the other made it out alive.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Life Choices

(Anna's POV)

When we finally washed ashore we were miles from Maxirion's homestead. We climbed ashore drenched, tired, and hungry. "Are you okay?" I asked Lucion as he finished coughing the salt water out of his lungs. He nodded tiredly before speaking. "You?" I nodded slowly. "I'm sorry. I didn't-" He held up a hand to silence me. "It's alright. We're alive mostly and your mind is at peace now or at least focused elsewhere." He smirked a bit making me laugh stupidly. "Where are we?" I asked him looking around what seemed to be an island. "Ummmm...I would say out in the middle of the Blood Sea. Other than that? No idea." He replied with a sigh. I sighed along with him and started to my feet. "Where the hell are you going?" "Candy Mountain." I said sarcastically. "Obviously we can't spend the night on the shore unless you want to be swept off again at high tide." He chuckled at my smart ass comment and followed suit leading the way in case of danger. "So...about Damon." I started. "You don't have to go there hun." "No I do...it makes sense. He needs something precious to protect. I'm glad Bonnie will be safe and chosen for once. She's always felt like the kid of the group." He whirled around and pinned me against a tree. "Stop. You are something, someone precious. I'm not just saying that because of the fact that you're a pureblooded vampire with extraordinary Power. You're beautiful, caring a little too much at times, you're charismatic, wild, funny, smart, and you follow your heart. Any guy should consider themselves lucky to have you in their life. I know I do." He said sternly before blinking a bit surprised at his own words before clearing his throat and stepping away. I blushed darkly and bit my lip fighting back the tears that threatened to fall. "You don't mean that." I said looking at my feet. "You don't get it! You don't get how perfect you are! Yes you're testy and a bitch sometimes but I love that about you!" He blurted out angrily. I just stood there crying not able to say the words I so desperately wanted to tell him...afraid that even then I'd be pushed away. "We uh should find some sort of shelter." I said heading on ahead. He followed reluctantly his facial expression unreadable. We arrived at a small cave moments later and started a fire to warm up and dry off with. "Anna?" My attention snapped over to him. "Hm?" "Are you hungry?" I shook my head quickly and ignored the pain that followed my response. He apparently noticed my discomfort because I was tackled to the ground my wrists pinned on either side of my head. He released one of my hands to take his knife and make a small cut on the side of his neck before pinning me once more as I struggled to get away. "Anna, don't lie to me again." He said kissing my lips before tilting his head to reveal the bleeding cut . I gave in leaning up a bit to sink my fangs into the side of his neck with a soft sigh. He gasped and intangled his fingers in my hair tilting his head back. I took the oppurtunity of freedom to flip us over so that I was straddling his waist sinking deeper into his neck causing a small moan to escape his lips. Just then an idea popped into my head and I focused sending all of my thoughts and feelings to him through the link. He gasped and wrapped his arms around me pulling me closer. I pulled back licking his neck before looking into his eyes. "I was scared to say anything after what happened...I didn't want to be rejected twice by the two people who mean everything to me." I whispered softly trying not to cry again. He placed his hand on the side of my face and shook his head. "You're an idiot." I started to heatedly protest but he kissed me as soon as I opened my mouth. . I kissed back with a small sigh of desire my fingers finding their way back in his already messy hair. A deep growl rumbled in his chest as he practically tackled me off of him so that I was beneath him once more. He broke the kiss gazing deeply into my eyes. "Anna love, are you okay with this?" He asked his eyes ridden with worry. I smiled kissing him gently before whispering against his lips. "Yes love." He smiled before kissing me passionately his hands exploring my body slowly in small caresses. I inhaled sharply arching my back a bit at his touch and nibbling at his bottom lip. Another growl erupted from him as he gripped my shirt ripping it from my body. He gave me a small look of apology coloring some as he held the ruined cloth. I gave a small growl of my own and ran my hands up his shirt to gently claw down his chest making him gasp and toss the clothing to the side before removing his own shirt and kissing down my now bare chest. At that moment I was glad that I hadn't cared enough to adorn myself with a bra. The night air blowing in from the cave opening was cool against my exposed breasts as Lucion kissed down my body causing little mews of pleasure to escape from my lips. He reached my beltline and gently tugged at the fastening of my jeans before pulling them off and discarding them to the side, to join my very mangled shirt. I bit my lip coloring some at the fact that I apparently hadn't bothered to wear underwear either. A small chuckle escaped his lips before they met mine once more, that was all it took to put my head back in the game, as I clawed slowly down to his jeans and slipped my hand in to stroke him teasingly. He moaned against my lips before breaking the kiss and pulling away to remove his pants and toss them to the side in the cloth pile. I took in his full form heat rising to my cheeks as my eyes lingered on his erect member a bit longer than I had meant to. He smirked with a wink before pinning me to the cave floor again his throbbing length brushing against my entrance teasingly making me whimper. His lips crashed down on mine as his hand found its way down to toy with my sweet spot making me moan softly pressing my chest into his, legs trembling in anticipation. He broke the kiss and watched my face as he positioned himself between my legs, the tip of his hardness pressing against my folds causing a gasp to escape my lips that quickly turned into a moan as he pushed in a groan erupting from his lips. My legs wrapped their way around his waist as he began to move, slowly at first to allow me time to adjust and then faster and harder, moaning before bringing his lips to my own muffling my sounds of pleasure. I clawed down his back roughly as he bore deeper with every thrust causing him to hiss lightly and sink his teeth into my shoulder drinking deeply. "Mn! Lucion!" I gasped arching my back feeling myself inch closer to the edge with each drive. He pulled back moaning into my ear softly. "Anna." He groaned thrusting harder before quickly pulling out, flipping me over onto my hands and knees and plunging back in. Clawing into my side with one hand and grasping my hair firmly with the other he pounded as hard and as fast as he could, groaning and growling loudly. "Ah! Oh my god I'm gonna-" The rest of my sentence was cut short by a loud moan as I was thrown into an abyss of sheer bliss my walls clasping tightly around him as I released, his name escaping my lips in loud screams as I came over and over with every thrust. "Mn! Anna!" He groaned loudly before climaxing deep inside making me cum even harder than before, my nails digging into the stone floor of the cave. We panted in unison, both still twitching and reeling from the heavenly enjoyment. He pulled away and fell on his back beside me, while I just kind of melted into the ground with a soft moan of content. He looked over at me breathing just as heavily as I was. "You okay?" I laughed a bit nodding. "Oh yeah." He flashed me a devilish smile and reached between my legs toying with me causing me to twitch and moan. "S-stop!" I whined. He just laughed a bit and removed his hand. I snuggled close to him kissing his chest. "Ready for round two?" He asked rubbing my back lightly. I gave him a look that said 'Are you crazy?' before smirking and giving a nod. "Erm. Please tell me you two didn't lose your clothes at sea." Max's voice called from the entrance of the cave. I sat gasping before pushing Lucion in front me to block my nakedness. "Max go!" He growled handing me my clothes. "Alright alright jeez. Rescue two damsels in distress and you get attitude." Max replied rolling his eyes. I had to laugh a bit at that last bit earning me a stern look from Lucion that said 'Don't encourage him.' Once we were dressed we stepped out to find Max. The only problem is he seemed to have disappeared on us. "Damn it Max." Lucion muttered heatedly before a coconut bounced off his head. "Ow. Fuck." I looked up and laughed. There sat Max in the center of a palm tree crown getting ready to toss another one. "Alright boys." I said. "Let's go home and fight it out, I don't think this island can handle anymore of at least one of you." I gave Lucion a wink before taking his hand leading him back toward the shore. "Yeah let's just leave Max stuck in a tree!" I heard the vampire shout from behind us. A thud quickly followed by cursing followed. Me and Lucion exchanged looks as Max limped out of the brush. "Damn palm trees and their grabby leaves." He muttered as he led the way to his boat that he'd arrived in. I stifled my laughter and followed dragging a dying Lucion behind me.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

After what seemed like hours of people going between making sure we were okay, to fawning over how cute we look together, we finally got the time to relax and enjoy the comfort of being home or at least in a house. I wasn't sure when we were going home. We had done what we set out to do we had retrieved Damon, but something about how we all meshed together made it hard to request to go home. With Meredith focused on Sage most of the time there really was no conflict except for the lovers quarrels between Elena, Stefan, Bonnie, and Damon. But to be quite honest those were just funny as fuck. "You ready to head back home love?" Lucion asked from beside me. "Not yet. I mean if we head back we have to take everyone with. You know if we break this up it just wouldn't be alright." I replied looking up at him with a small pout that pleaded for us to either stay longer or kidnap our new group members. He sighed giving in. "Alright let me talk to Max." I smiled reaching up and pecking him on the lips. "Thank you love." Everyone still insisted on watching our interactions like we were a shiny new toy brought to show and tell. I glared at the spectating family members causing them to go about their own business. It was completely lost on me why we were suddenly the center of focus. Was it because we had just disappeared and needed to be rescued only to come back a couple in love? Or was it because both of us were unique in our own beings and it fascinated them to watch us live and breathe? Whatever the case was it was really starting to get old and fast. Lucion came back with a smile on his face. 'Uh-oh' I thought to myself 'something is about to happen.' He placed a kiss on the top of my head and wrapped me in his arms. "We will be going home but we'll be building a place for all of us to stay together. Courtesy of the funding Max has." I smiled in contentment and kissed him gently flipping off the people who decided to take up watching again even after my warning. Max, however was not one to indulge in mush. "Ew get a room." "Can we take yours?" Lucion shot back with a smirk. "No! I just washed the sheets!" I laughed and snuggled into Lucion's chest dozing off almost instantly. I hadn't realized how tired the last couple of days had made me. But as I lay there asleep a very confusing dream unfolded before me. It was dark and cold against the stone floor. I had no idea where I was or why I was there. There was the sound of water dripping from somewhere further into the darkness but I couldn't place the smell. A door to my right opened and a shadowy figure stepped into the room shuffling across the stone until it stood in front of me. "Such a pretty little prize don't you think sister?" "M'hm." A second voice replied. "Who's there?" I asked finally finding the strength to speak. "Someone who has won you fair and square, someone who knows that you have the location of the key to ruling both dimensions and will torture you until I get it." The first voice hissed. Something about those voices seemed so familiar and yet I couldn't place names or faces. "Confused princess? Let's see if this helps." The second voice chimed. The figure stepped forward and sparked a torch. The scene that was laid out before me was so terrible that I covered my mouth stifling the scream. I was surrounded by my friends, but they were dead, Bonnie layed lifelessly across a staked Damon, a blue Elena held hands with a bled out Stefan, Sage and Meredith held onto eachothers ashes for dear life, and Lucion my poor sweet Lucion was dead beside me a gaping hole in his chest where his heart should have been. Looking in the direction of the two voices I finally got to see the faces of my captors and the murderers of my friends and what I found there was a surprise within itself. "Shinichi and Misao." I hissed my eyes blackened in pain and rage for my fallen family. "If you're wondering where the other one is let's just say he fishing for his guts at the bottom of a well." I screamed in rage and charged at the two ready to kill them both where they stood but they dodged effortlessly and plunged something into my stomach, making me cry out in pain. "We'll see you soon princess." They whispered one in each ear before I was wrenched from the darkness with loving hands a loud ass screaming erupting from my lungs. "Anna, love it's okay! Breathe!" Lucion yelled shaking me by the shoulders. I opened my eyes and flung myself into him crying hysterically. "What's wrong babygirl?" He purred stroking my hair comfortingly. I shook my head fiercely and touched the side of his face projecting the whole thing to him. He tightened his grip on me and kissed me all over. "It's alright love that won't happen. We're okay and we won't allow that to come true I promise." I winced as I moved back to look at him. His brow furrowed before his eyes widened with shock and he threw me onto my back raising my shirt. "Damn it!" He muttered under his breath. "Hold still baby." He told me holding my hand with his right and pulling out a large ass shard of glass out of my stomach with the other. I inhaled sharply squeezing his hand hard. "Just a little longer love I promise." He then proceeded to root around in the wound and take out each and every little shard with his fingers causing me to cry out arching my back. "I know baby I know. Max! Bring me a towel now!" He shouted at Maxirion who was already on the task before Lucion could finish and hurling the towel to him from across the room. "I swear to god I'm going to kill those fucking Kitsunes." He growled as he applied pressure to the wound to stop the bleeding. I hissed a bit but relaxed as the wound started to seal shut making breathing a whole lot easier. "They're waiting for us in Ireland. There's an old Celtic ruin there with a dungeon that's still in tact." I said breathing heavily. All Lucion had to do was look at the others before everyone rushed back and forth packing essentials for what was about to be a very long trip.


	12. Note from the author

Note from the author:

I'm sorry readers I will not have the opportunity to upload more chapters until sometime next month or whenever I can use someone's wifi. But just know that when I do upload I will have quite a few chapters added so bear with me and please be patient it only gets better from here.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Airport security was hard to get past. Not only did they try and take Meredith's hunting stave and Artemis but they demanded me to remove my 'fake fangs' as they were a hazard to other passengers. With a little compulsion from Damon and Max we were finally able to board the flight to Ireland. Flying had always made me nervous and made me even more so this time considering what lay on the other side. Lucion offered a small kiss of comfort and interlaced his fingers into mine that were currently clenching the arm rest and relaxed at his touch. The flight attendant came by to offer drinks Lucion quickly refused and turned to me ignoring the attendant's flirtatious stare. I however noticed letting out a hiss and flashing my fangs without thinking. The flight attendant went wide eyed before quickly shuffling on down the aisle, earning me a stern look from Lucion. I colored some before laying my head on his chest with a content sigh. He stroked my hair and watched as Max flirted openly with the startled attendant a smirk planted firmly on his lips. The plane finally landed and we stepped onto Irish soil for the first time. I inhaled taking in the air of my heritage. Lucion smiled at my enjoyment taking my hand in his and leading me to the car that Max had arranged for us. The car ride to the hotel was short but as we set everything in the room and returned to the car to handle the matter at hand I was already exhausted. Lucion looked down at me "Are you sure you can do this tonight love?" He asked brushing his thumb across my cheek lovingly. I nodded. "We have to. I don't want to sleep again while they're still out there…That whole dream hurt so much and I'm not talking about getting stabbed." He kissed my lips gently whispering against my lips. "I know love. We'll take care of it I promise." "Alright buckle up assholes I'm driving!" Max hollered from the driver's seat. Lucion and I exchanged looks of worry before the car lurched forward and we took off into the night at a speed that would imply we were on the set of Fast&amp;Furious. "Um Max? Think you might wanna slow down just a bit?" I called from the backseat as my nails embedded themselves in the leather. "Nah. I'm good!" He shouted back continuing to press the pedal down to the floor. Lucion wrapped one arm around my waist and pulled me to him. "It'll be alright love. This isn't my first car ride with him. I just hope it won't be last." He said that last part rather loud so that Max could hear over the engine. "Don't worry brother I've got this! Oh shit!" Max jerked the steering wheel all the way to the left to avoid hitting a figure in the middle of the road. "Max!" Lucion growled as I clung to him for dear life. "Hey that wasn't my fault some idiot was standing in the middle of the road!" He snapped back pulling the car over and getting out to rant at the 'idiot.' I breathed a sigh of relief at the fact that the car was no longer in hyperspeed. Lucion saw the look on my face and chuckled a bit. "What's so funny ya asshole?" "You love." He replied before kissing me gently, making my toes tingle. Minutes passed and Max still hadn't returned to the car. "You think Max is okay?" I asked looking worriedly to my love biting my lip a bit. "I'm sure he's fine, although we might not want to see the other guy." He grinned. "Not funny love." "Alright alright I'll go see. Stay put." He said rolling his eyes. "Hey." "Hmm?" He asked as he turned back to me. I pulled him to me by the front of his shirt and kissed him passionately. "Be careful." I whispered against his lips. "Always." He said with a smirk before getting out and shutting the door behind him. The next thing I knew Lucion was then thrown against the car causing it to flip onto its side. My side. There was a deafening crash of metal against asphalt and of course the glass shattering all over me as it collided with the earth wasn't exactly pleasant. "Lucion!" I called hoping to hear him respond telling me he was okay, or to hear anything would've been nice. "Hello Princess." Someone purred from the front of the car. "Shinichi." I hissed tugging at the seatbelt that Lucion had practically welded to me. "Oh no don't get up." He chuckled. "What have you done to my family?" I demanded. "Relax they're safe. If you cooperate if not well…" He snapped his fingers and I heard a yell of pain and anger escape from Lucion's lips. "Touch him again and you die." "Oooh you're in no position to make threats kitten." He tsked. "Now you're going to help us get what we need or we kill your friends one by one." I stared him down my body flaring up in rage completely breaking the seatbelt's hold on me and allowing me the chance to catch Shinichi by surprise. I had him pinned by the throat in seconds. "I wouldn't if I were you." He warned. "My sister can feel my pain and will end your friends before you even get the chance to kill me." I hissed tightening my grip on him only to hear another shout of pain this time from Max. 'SHIT!' I winced at the sound before reluctantly releasing Shinichi. "That's better. Now down to business." He said nonchalantly as if he hadn't just been seconds away from death. "Where is the key?" He purred flicking his black red tipped tail across my face. "I don't know." I spat and nipped at his tail making him whimper a bit. "A bit brave aren't we?" He mused petting his tail. "I have no idea what the key even looks like let alone where it is." "We'll see. You'll be traveling with us all over the Dark Dimension until something sparks your memory even if it happens to be a friend dying." He said grinning from ear to ear. 'This is going to be a long trip.' I sighed mentally.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The binds Shinichi and his bitch of a sister were cutting deep into my wrists. Magically charmed steel soaked in vervain. They knew me all too well. Lucion, Max, and the others were sitting silently in the back of the excruciatingly tacky van. Lucion and I exchanged looks of love and concern before glancing around to the others. Elena was wriggling to get out of the binds she was in her features hardened with anger but her lapis lazuli eyes betrayed her fear and concern for her friends. Bonnie whimpered silently as she watched a very wounded Damon struggle to sit upright. Meredith sat still her grey cat like eyes scanning the van looking for anything to use to her advantage. Sage had his eyes locked on Meredith as if waiting for her to crack, his expression worried and tired. Stefan lay motionless next to Elena a pool of blood underneath him, I could only assume that they'd tried to hurt Elena and he stepped in, I guess he had decided not to feed from Elena anymore for the time being. The van came to a screeching halt and the doors were flung open a pair of black painted fingers grasped my shoulder and pulled me out making me land flat on my ass. "Careful wench. You just might piss off the wrong person." I growled through clenched teeth. That earned me a hard blow across the face. Blood dripped down to the ground from my now wounded mouth but I simply looked up at my assailant Misao with a bright smile before licking the blood from my lips and laughing darkly. I could feel my sanity waver a bit as my rage grew. Misao just tossed her hair and went to retrieve her sleeping brother from the passenger seat with a quick "Hmph." My family watched me with worried eyes apparently afraid of seeing me get hit again. I smirked lightly to ease their fears some but I think at that point I might've terrified them even more. Shinichi stepped out from around the van stretching his fox-like canines showing as he yawned. "So. Shall we?" He asked tilting his head. I nodded with a smile causing him to blink a few times before pulling me to my feet and shoving me forward through the sand. I glanced behind and saw Misao following, with Lucion tightly locked in her grip, unconscious of course there's no way that little twat would've been able to take him while awake. Possibilities of how to get him out of harm's way raced through my mind but I came up with nothing as we trudged through the desert. "Now anything familiar yet Princess?" Shinichi asked with a grin. I snapped my attention back to him and shook my head with a smirk. He was obviously agitated at my amusement and threw me down to the sand his left foot coming to rest on my right leg. "You sure?" He pressed applying pressure to the leg he had pinned I could feel small little cracks forming in the bone and hissed lightly. "I'm sure." I replied calmly my voice unshaken and untainted by the pain radiating through my leg. He growled and stomped down hard a deafening crack erupting into the air from the now shattered bone. I cried out in pain before my cries slowly turned to uncontrollable deep laughs. Shinichi kicked me across the face but the pain only made me laugh harder. At this point Shinichi and Misao were thoroughly confused. Shinichi steeled himself once more. "Let's see if you find this funny." He spat and lashed out towards Lucion's chest claws first. There was a sickening squelching sound as his claws dug deep into flesh. What he heard next was Misao's roar of pain as her brother's hand went through her stomach. Shinichi pulled back utterly terrified and in pain now himself. He had been so wrapped up in torturing me and hurting the one I loved that he hadn't noticed me break the chains that had me bound and grab his sister holding her in front of my form as I shielded Lucion. I let Misao fall to the sand in agony and turned my attention to helping my love regain consciousness. Shinichi charged at me but was quickly caught by the throat and tossed aside. I broke Lucion free from his bindings and gave him a swift kiss on the lips before turning to Shinichi. I took a step forward and crumpled to the sand completely forgetting the fact that one of my legs was completely disabled. Rising to my feet I snapped my leg back into place and walked toward a very frightened Shinichi. My eyes were dark with rage fueled madness as I came closer. I snatched Shinichi up by his tail causing him to yelp and squirm in my grasp. "Now who's the weak one?" I growled in a voice I would rather never hear again. Shinichi just whined and wriggled trying to get free his once venomous eyes filled with complete and utter fear. I was then tackled to the ground, my prey now face down in the sand a few yards away. I growled and hissed and fought but I was pinned and lips crashed down hard on mine. I could feel my mind swim with anger 'How dare you?' but my madness melted away and warmth and electricity began to rush through me my sanity slowly ebbing back to me in blissful pulses. The kiss was broken and Lucion looked down at me worriedly. I smiled gently up at him everything in me tired and achy especially my leg. "Let me take it from here love." He said with another peck upon my lips before rising to his feet. Shinichi and Misao also rose to theirs and charged him together. It was quite entertaining watching them be tossed around like rag dolls as they tried to bring my lover down to his knees. At that moment Artemis started to glow from its resting place on my hip. Misao and Shinichi stopped dead in their tracks and looked toward me. "The key!" Shinichi shouted at the top of his lungs before rushing toward me. As I was no longer insane and I was very much injured trying to escape in time would quite possibly have been torture if weren't for the fact that Shinichi didn't take another step forward. Instead he fell to his knees sand exploding out in little dust clouds as his knees met the earth, I blinked at him confused but all he could managed were strained choked sounds before his top half slid off of his bottom half with a gross squishing sound. Misao howled in pain and anger at her brother's loss before charging at me with all of her might she too got about as close as her sibling before she fell to the sand decapitated and very much dead. Lucion smirked darkly licking the blood from his nails. Something about watching him do that gave me goosebumps, in a good way. Not the I'm terrified or cold kind but the 'Oh my god I want to take you right here.' Kind. He had obviously picked up on that because he laughed and picked me up bridal style carrying me back to the van where the rest of my family was being held captive. By the time we reached the area the van had been parked in however all of the captives from the van were charging as if going to war broken sticks chains and even scraps of metal being used for weapons. In fact as we cleared the top of the last sand dune I was pretty sure I heard Max do some sort of weird war cry. As soon as they saw us their operation came to a screeching halt which left Max knocked over face first into the sand. It didn't take long before we were tackled into a huge dog pile of 'I'm glad you're okays.' And 'What happeneds'. Needless to say I think our family will be just fine and as for the key? That will always remain with me no matter the situation.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The curtains billowed in the cool night air that came in through the open window. I shivered and cuddled closer to Lucion trying to get away from the chill. It got colder for some reason and I started to feel small ice kisses against my skin. 'Snow?' I asked mentally. Sitting up and pulling a sheet over my exposed skin I looked towards the window. A shadow stood out on the balcony the curtains whipping around in all directions. I let out a small gasp and swung my feet down to the floor making my way to the figure. "Hello?" I called, my voice coming out echoed and dream like. "Wake up Anna." The shadow whispered in a bell like tone. "Wake up." "Who are you?" I demanded. "Wake up." The voice responded once more this time more stern. The room started to shake and the floor began to crack and break away under my feet. "ANNA!" I sat up screaming and covered in sweat. "It's alright love I'm here." Lucion cooed pulling me close. I buried my face in his shoulder still panting from the dream. 'Who was that figure?' Lucion planted small kisses all over me causing goosebumps to rise up on my skin. This was the first time in a long time we were actually alone truly alone no trouble coming our way no one in danger just us. He nipped at my shoulder a bit making me gasp lightly. "Are you alright to…you know?" He asked raising his brows suggestively as he looked at me. I let out a small laugh. "Come here." I said pulling him to let my lips crash down on his own. He flipped us over to where I was beneath him his hand sliding between my legs gently toying with me, small mews escaping my occupied lips. Just then the door swung open and a very frightened Bonnie flung herself ontop of us. "Bonnie?! What's wrong?" "She's coming. She's coming. She's coming." She repeated over and over as she rocked back and forth before her eyes rolled back and she fell against the bed convulsing. "Damon!" I shouted at the top of my lungs trying to keep Bonnie's head steady. Damon's hand touched the side of her face ever so gently. "Redbird come back. Come back to cara." The convulsing stopped almost instantly and 'Bonnie' opened her now black eyes. "Anna. I'm coming to find you my dear." She whispered in a raspy voice. "I'll have you once more." Just as soon as the episode had began it was over and we had our Bonnie back coughing and sputtering. "What did I say?" She asked. I just stared at her and slowly shook my head standing and walking to the balcony to look out across the night trying to make sense of what had just taken place. Lucion wrapped his arms around my waist. "Don't worry about it love. I won't let anyone take you away." He reassured kissing my neck. "It's not that. Everytime we finally get to be happy something happens to try and ruin it." I whispered sadly. "It'll be fine. We'll take care of it." I nodded looking at him. "And we'll finally just have us?" He smiled stroking my face. "Yes my love. Just us." He kissed me gently and stroked my face. "Let's go back to bed love. We'll deal with this more in the morning." I let him lead me back to bed reluctantly, apparently Damon had already swept Bonnie back to bed. I snuggled close to Lucion with a sigh and let the darkness take me once more.

Sunlight streamed in from the open window waking me and making me squint. "Mn." I protested and tried to roll into Lucion to use him as a sunblock but was met instead by an envelope. I opened it and read the finely scrawled print. "Good morning love. Sorry I wasn't next to you when you woke up but I thought I should give you the best morning of your life after last night. Come down stairs theres breakfast and coffee waiting for you my love." I smiled and stretched before heading downstairs in a nightgown. I was greeted by a very dirty Lucion covered in flour and egg yolk. "Morning my love." He said kissing the top of my head. "Morning." I said with a small giggle. "What's this the breakfast fighting back?" I teased wiping flour off his nose. He shrugged and continued his task of making pancakes, eggs, steak, toast and hashbrowns. I sat at the table with a cup of coffee and slowly sipped it. Mmm. Perfect. A little too perfect. "Love?" I asked. "Hm?" "What's going on?" He smiled. "Nothing love just a little lover's vacation." I quirked a brow. "Really? What about what happened last night?" "We won't worry about that now love right now it is just about us and spending time together. We'll worry about that later." I sighed. "Alright fine." I agreed shrugging. He planted a kiss on my lips and place my plate in front of me. I screamed as I saw maggots and worms wriggling across my plate. Lucion held me close. "What's the matter love?" He asked worriedly. I looked at him and then back at the plate now full of breakfast goodness. "N-nothing. Just imagining things In guess." This is gonna be a long vacation.


	16. Author's Note 2

Author's note

Sorry for the late update all. The move has been quite hectic. Between working my new job and keeping up with my fiancé and the apartment I don't have much time to write. But I will be updating more often I promise.


End file.
